


Christmas Tree

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Tonks in an elf costume.





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: A [comment drabble](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/58060.html?thread=290508#t290508) for [](http://lizardlaugh.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizardlaugh**](http://lizardlaugh.livejournal.com/) I found from Christmas 2003.  


* * *

**Christmas Tree**  
Harry leaned back in his chair, watching Tonks decorate the Christmas tree. He'd known for a while now that his... _crush_...was more than a crush. That whatever the feeling was inside him that had been growing for three years was now more than a mere crush.

He just had to make Tonks see that. She was dressed in an elf outfit, complete with green tights and gloves. Her red velvet costume ended in a short skirt Harry was trying to devise ways of looking under, and exposed a good portion of cleavage. Her hair was a sedate brunette tonight, but topped with a perky elf bonnet.

She bent to adjust the ornaments at the bottom of the tree.

As Harry stared in disbelief, he realized she was wearing _only_ the tights under her costume.

_No knickers_ , seeped into his brain. As if a switch were flicked, he went from the powerful, composed young wizard who defeated Voldemort to a horny, eighteen-year-old male with nothing more on his mind than the fact the object of his affection had no knickers on.

He wasn't consciously aware of standing until he was directly behind Tonks, pulling her upright into his arms.

"I'm beginning to think you're teasing me, Tonks," he whispered, more harshly than he intended.

She turned in his arms, dropping the ornament in her hand to drive both her hands into his hair, whispering, "I was beginning to think you'd never catch on, Harry."

Then their lips met in a heated kiss.


End file.
